Curiosity Towards the Unknown
by solitary specialist
Summary: Presea has matured, and is ready to experience life's more...interesting...challenges, or so she thinks.  Takes place after Tales of Symphonia, just before Dawn of the New World
1. The Dawn

. Adolescence has already proven to be…an extremely confusing, curious experience. In the two years since I've regained my soul, delayed body reactions and emotional highs and lows have corrupted my rational thought beyond any level deemed comfortable. I feel that, in many ways, I have become the petty, shallow teenagers I never could understand. I find myself…what is the proper term for it…'checking out' eligible partners, understanding the nuances of what makes young men attractive.

In my village, I have come to comprehend that I might be lucky in the selection we have here, in the newly rebuilt Ozette. Fine specimens with admirable muscle tones in all appendages, as well as their abdominal cores, are more than enough to make me realize how vulnerable, inexperienced, and indeed how young I still really am. I have since become used to these flashes of heat throughout my body, but have always been able to control them. My superior intelligence has thankfully kept me from becoming another…what is the term…slut…sleeping with rich, powerful men in hopes of bettering my financial and social standing. Do those women honestly believe that they will better themselves this way? Approximately 97 percent of the time, these men do what they will to these women, and then abruptly eschew them to the door, with no further benefit to be gained from keeping them there. Even in the rare cases where a… relationship… begins, like the blush of youth, it quickly passes.

Forgive me for the pauses…I would imagine it breaks up the narrative momentum for anyone who might be reading this. Despite two years of learning and growing, there are topics still so foreign to me that I find it necessary to think before choosing the correct adjective or term. I still hate admitting that I have so little experience in so many areas. Especially considering the topics I am supposed to be concerned with: gossip, beauty, sex, who I really am…

Gossip…well, this is a small village, and even though people have slowly begun to accept me, and I appreciate them for it, I have yet to establish any true bonds that I feel warrant serious future consideration. Beauty…strangely, I have become quite interested in keeping myself…presentable. Perhaps it's that my body has finally begun to develop, but young boys in the village talk, and sometimes I am involved in the conversation. Through analysis of their conversations, I've become confident that I can gain the attention of a large number of boys. I am several inches taller now, and looking at the mirror in my room, I concede a selfish smile when examining my figure before I dress. My breasts are erect and shapely, my legs longer and smooth, and apparently my hairstyle has been met with approval. I have maintained my pigtails, and try to change my clothes more often, usually making myself available for the village to see, because I am curious whether I can get any kind of reaction from the boys in town. I find myself laughing describing this; it's very unlike me…but if physical attractiveness is one of the facets of youth I was unable to tap into, I will not let it past me a second time. I feel that I have succeeded, that I've been able to gather some positive reactions; maybe I did before as well, but all my conversations not focused on my job were simply whited or blocked out prior to my rescue.

Rescue…I despise that word. Had it not been for Lloyd and the others, I would have perished far before my time, perhaps I would have already been dead. My naïve trust eighteen years ago forced me into that predicament, and it has since been difficult to trust anyone since. But I still feel close to these members of the group. They made me realize that to live a life of pure independence is extremely difficult; and in my case, impossible. They are the closest people to me, and I can almost feel 'trust' between them. Perhaps if I had more time…

Damn it! Everything is always cut short for me…I'm tired of being so strong all the time. I joined the group near the end of their journey, and as a consequence I could not get as…close…to some members as I wanted to. By the time I realized Genis' romantic feelings for me, he was gone, halfway across the world. Lloyd too, whom I felt especially attracted to. Perhaps if they were still here, I could have developed those relationships further, became intimate with them, kissed them, held them…

Sex. It simply popped into my mind. Yes, it has crossed my thoughts before. Despite one's predicaments, when your biological age is fourteen, you're simply lying to yourself when you say that sex is not prominent in your thoughts at certain points. I have recently wondered what the sensation feels like…to have my sex filled by a large cock, to feel a tongue run across my chest and nipples, to submit myself to another's biological urges, while fulfilling my own. These are the images that fill my mind during certain nights. With my house far below the rest of the village, I make minimal efforts to suppress my moaning and squeaks of pleasure as I do the best I can to bring those images to life by my own accord. I admit, this can be quite thrilling, grinding my lithe body along my bed sheets, seeing my breasts bounce and fall with every motion. I do not hold back. My fingers thrust deep inside of me until I feel a particular sensation, then relinquish them, only to thrust back in again, my juices swarming over my calloused hands. I have no fear of anyone ever witnessing my acts, so I swarm my hands over my chest and coat it, absorbing the remainder of fluids with my mouth as I bring my fingers to my lips, drawing out long, satisfying moans. Masturbation certainly serves its purpose, but though I have only begun doing it recently, I already thirst for more, despite knowing I shouldn't. It becomes especially unsettling knowing that just up the hill, young boys are stroking themselves and sending out streams of sperm, perhaps evoked by thoughts of my teenage body pleasuring them. I can't say for sure that I would regret it if those actions were to come to fruition.

…Forgive me again; my personality must seem so shallow at the moment. However, in all honesty, I had almost decided on another session of self pleasure, feeling a heat in my chest and my nipples harden, when a rap at the front door sent off a split second moment off panic within me. I still have trouble dealing with changing scenarios quickly.

"Ms. Combatir?" Nothing seemed too distinctive about this gruff man. I hoped sincerely that this visit was little more than a brief conversation.  
>"That is me."<br>"A message from Master Zelos' manor."

I felt my head instinctively tilt to one side as I tried to discern something from the man's face.  
>"For what reason –"<br>"I have done my duty. Goodbye."  
>I examine the man once more, and subsequently, after affirming he will have no further impact on my life, turn my attention to the envelope, which is indeed affixed with Zelos' seal. I would expect nothing less as I gaze upon his admittedly handsome visage, complete with his smirk and wink.<br>Putting my hormones to the side for the moment, I tear the seal to reveal the envelope's contents.

"Dearest Rosebud:

Sorry to send you a stalker-type letter like this, you know how word of mouth spreads, especially when you're, well, the Chosen. I'm sure you must be tearing up at this moment, reflecting on our memories together, and wondering how I'm doing? Well, I've made things a lot better with Seles, and I'm working hard with Regal to help devote resources to the slum part of town. There's rarely a moment for fun, but…well, that's where you come in.  
>Um, look, I'm just going to come right out and say this. You've still been stuck in your village since the quest ended, right? I can imagine you must shake your head at the quality of the guys there. I deduced that you might have a lot of suppressed emotions that you want to...explore, so how about a date with me? You have always wanted to make up for your lost time, and I am THE MAN to help you do that. What do you say?<br>I'll be at my mansion full time the next few days, just give me a knock and my butler will recognize you and let you in. Sounds good, right? I'll see you later, Presea."

-Zelos W.

I ponder this scattered, jumbled mess of thoughts. For one, he seems confident that there is absolutely no chance of my refusal. I had assumed he had gained somewhat of a deeper knowledge base concerning me and my…openness for such random events. Secondly, the percentage that this is a ploy to…use me…with the petty excuse of 'make up for lost time' as his reason for me to spend time with him…is extremely high. He also assumes that I have some invested emotional baggage concerning the absence we have accumulated in the past two years.

Now to assess the positive qualities. ….. ….. …. Excuse me…Well, he did use my given name at the conclusion of his ramble…Zelos typically does not give that amount of recognition. If the entirety of his letter is genuine, then he seems intent on helping his hometown and the less fortunate, which is a trait that I absolutely desire. Strangely, even if his reasons are not pure, would it be entirely negative as to…experiment? At least in a 'recreational, having a social life' kind of way?

I reprimand myself. This line of thought will simply leave you left in Zelos' bed, stained with his sperm covering my teenage body, my emotional state somehow more degraded that what it is now…I shudder to myself. Don't become one of them…

I will go. I will confront Zelos and show him how he cannot manipulate every girl he intends to. I will perhaps even publicize my victory and show young girls everywhere that we are not mere tools for men to fornicate on. I will leave him unsatisfied and confused, but not physically harmed, a pain I have often wanted to inflict upon him during our journey. Because in our world, only the wounds one can see in the flesh have any chance of producing punishment for the guilty party. Besides that, he is an egotistic…bastard…who will never admit his defeats. I can feel that icy glaze returning to my bright eyes.

I realize this logic sounds extreme and unnecessary. I could crush his self-esteem just as effectively by not replying and resuming my life. But, this will be a fine test for my motivation, and my social skills may benefit as well. It is easily a productive way to spend my time. The thought inspires me. I smile as I survey my other self in the large oval glass in the room. Perhaps I will tease him, dress slightly provocatively, but not revealing too much to seem…slutty. I giggle; this 'fashion' sense still doesn't seem natural to someone like me, but I find it intriguing. Every man wants an attractive 14 year old girl; those forbidden feelings never completely relinquish their hold.

I cannot wait. I find a pencil I carved from some spare wood, and begin to construct a fabricated letter that will deliver false hopes and assumptions to the Chosen. He will not suspect my true intentions. It will suggest an air of naiveté about me, such as that I have no idea what it is he has planned. Quite perfect.

Dear Zelos:

Thank you for writing to me, for…caring about me, after all this time. I have high spirits after digesting your information about your sister and your revitalization efforts. Being there for your sister is…of paramount importance, and Meltokio should be…grateful…to have such a generous power as their aid. I certainly remember your personal generosity and aid during our journey, and, though it is certainly awkward for me to admit personal emotions, I must say that I have failed to repress the tears from falling as I reminisce.  
>Your assumptions are correct, I am still working in the village, and while the population has warmed up to me, it is not at all nurturing or beneficial at this point. I am ready to...try...something different, with you. I do not wish to look back on any more years wasted. I do not know how it will pan out for sure, but…I will definitely be waiting on your doorstep sometime. Please be expecting me.<p>

Sincerely, Presea C.

My body is on fire. Nervous energy. …what? Why nervousness…any energy I feel should be of the aggressor. As I strip down to my undergarments, I take substantial amounts of time analyzing my shapes and curves. My pigtails create an aura of innocence, of fragility…. Yes…Zelos will want this body. A pause. A sincerely gaze into my mirror. He won't have it of course…

I settled into my bed. I would need to arrive at Zelos' shortly, to make him believe that I genuinely desire to be in his presence. Tomorrow night will be adequate. I wonder what events he will have planned, what actions I will have to take to keep him interested while keeping my own resolve solid.

My mind focuses hard on these wonderful, slightly malicious plans, fighting valiantly to make me ignore the wetness of my sex and my erect nipples poking through my nightgown.


	2. Unexpected Observations

"Hmm…hm..hm…" A certain confidence lightens my step as I traverse through the familiar paths of my quiet village. My humming is drawing smiles from so many fine looking males; my lips pursed in a near permanent smile as my pigtails bob and sway gently. In reality however, this minor musical number is an attempt to keep my breathing at a near normal rate. Evening is approaching…the time to dethrone the Chosen as a champion philanderer is growing ever closer. These ideas stirred about in my mind, almost blocking out a voice that tried three times before penetrating my convoluted thoughts.

"Presea?" I could not recall the identity of this teenage male. What I did notice though, was the attractive mix of shyness and obvious physical gifts. Ash blonde hair fell in waves over his blue eyes as he adjusted his posture. Naturally, he was one of the residents of Ozette that I failed to be able to communicate with. A wallflower, like everything else in my life for 16 years… I push the thoughts out of my head though, remembering previous conversations that admonished my tendencies to dwell on the past. I decide to use the opportunity to become more comfortable for the intense hours that lie ahead. I practice my casual..flirting… manoeuvre…brushing a hand through my pigtails and smiling at the young man.

"Yes?"

"I…well, I've seen you out and about lately…you've sure been happier these days!"

"These times have been…interesting…for me. I know that must seem strange considering our lifestyle."

"Well, routines haven't changed, but you sure have, I mean, I didn't mean to sound as if I didn't like you befo—"

"No, no, that is…alright. I was never the most…social person in the village." His cheeks are reddening…what could be causing this physiological reaction?

"Haha, cool! I'm Gale, by the way. I don't know if you recognize me…"

"I do, believe me. You work in the woods near the same section as myself. I just…never had the social skill necessary to get to know you prior…please forgive me."

"Hey, nothing to forgive Presea. But since either of us can't really remember our last conversation, um…maybe you'd wanna catch up sometime?"

I could not see my own face of course, but I instinctively knew my eyes had widened, my cheeks flushed slightly. Ah, the cumbersome effects hormones can produce.

"I apologize, but I am…occupied in the coming days, but I would sincerely enjoy a meeting with you in the future." His initial unsurprised sorrow turned to pleasant, albeit subdued, excitement as he smiles at me.

"O.K.! I'll be…well, here. It was nice talking to you, Presea!"

"Yes, you too, Gale. Please have a pleasant evening."

He turns away, and I cannot help but be angry with myself for refusing to give in to temptation and exploration. I want…more…but first I must deal a crushing blow to Zelos.

My usual vest tears open easily as my belt drops to the floor, releasing my breasts. My mounds bounce and sway as I prepare some hot water for bathing; they must be as excited as the rest of me.

I almost slap myself for this thought a second later, my breasts will have nothing to be excited about at the conclusion of this ordeal. After filling my homemade outdoor 'hot spring', which is simply an 8 by 10 foot wooden containment device made from fallen timbers that had since been treated, I remove my lower undergarments as the hot water saps the majority of tension from my stressed body. I sit, eyes closed, the water level slightly above my breasts. As I relax, I alter my position, sprawling my arms out to each side of me, lifting my body slightly upwards in such a way that the cooling evening air is felt on my exposed nipples. I frown as I debate whether I should pleasure myself tonight. The wind picks up and my whole body is coated with a chill, before giving way to the warmth of my tub. I lean upwards again, feel the tingle of the breeze, and return down. Before long, I am grinding myself up and down in my tub, and make up an excuse in my mind that if I release some sexual energy now, I will be better protected against Zelos' inevitable attempts to seduce me. The cooling and warming temperature differential obviously constitutes grounds for a terrible cold, but my hormones speak louder than the pitiful brain synapses of my mind.

My vagina needs similar attention as my arms dip beneath the warm water. The ripples grow in number and  
>length as my fingers work tirelessly below the cerulean surface, my pussy lips enjoying the sensations, my eyes closed as the beautiful sunset sky submits its beauty to allow my teenage pleasure to coarse through my very being. I begin to abandon isolating parts of my body to be pleasured in favor of spreading it through as much of it as I can muster; one of my hands glides along my smooth legs while another plays with my breasts, lifting them and making them splash on the water's surface as they bounce upwards and down again.<p>

However, there is a frustration that prevents me from reaching any sort of climax. I want my whole body to be…played with…I simply need more hands, more limbs…I resign myself to the fact that I need a man to do these things for me, and soon.

My nipples stand proud and erect as I stand up from my spring, my 14 year old curves silhouetted in shadows produced by the dying sunlight. Tomorrow…I will be at Meltokio, and will begin my attack on Zelos' ego. Spending any additional time naked will only manipulate my mind into continuous thoughts of sex, so I change into my nightclothes and enter my chambers.

After a restless night, the morning dawn creates the illusion of content and peace as I prepare for the extremely unpredictable day. I make sure that my gald supply is in excess, as Meltokio itself possesses the shops necessary for buying a provocative, expensive dress that will set up Zelos for his inevitable fall. After scanning the city shops, I finally find a garment that produces a satisfying reaction; dark, purple velvet, falling down farther down my legs than my normal dress, the front giving enough visibility to show a moderate amount of cleavage. I procure some expensive, intricately designed hair ribbons as well, to keep intact my hairstyle but nevertheless augment it with sophistication. I politely ask a stylist about 'makeup' and 'eye shadow', clearly explaining how I do not wish to undergo a radical transformation, but rather highlight my best features. The eager woman complies, and soon afterwards I am looking at myself in full length mirror, looking a couple years older than I chronologically am, yet still obviously naïve and 'cute'…it is perfect.

I have approached the mansion grounds. I take a moment to collect myself. My target is Zelos, more importantly, the ego of Zelos. He is a cheat, a philanderer, who only uses the bodies of women. He specializes in…sweet talk…and uses his rank, in accordance with his grace, fit body, and eyes to…  
>I almost physically slap myself. Then, realizing it won't be of any benefit to lie to myself continuously, admit to his physical attributes; yes, if I did not know Zelos previously, perhaps I would be perfectly content to be…taken…by him. There. That is…better. I remind myself that I should have the tactical advantage, being dressed differently and with my own agenda for this…date. I ring the doorbell.<p>

I expected Sebastian, but fail to hide my shock when Zelos himself appears, dressed in his elegant clothes from the party we had at the nearby estate two years ago.

"Presea! How lovely to see you! You are looking even more beautiful than usual." Hmm…his smile seems genuine enough. He does a respectable job of showing what seems to be honest excitement in seeing me. "Please, come in! Relax! Bask in the aura of my mansion!"

Aura? A mansion with a history of family pain and racial segregation, followed by countless encounters of wild sex with…an abhorrent…amount of women. Quite the aura indeed. I can't help but feel a bit underwhelmed with his reaction…I watched his eyes, they were always matched with mine. He did not..scan..my body…I thought that at least my partially exposed breasts would have given him more reason to hesistate…perhaps if I try again…  
>I walk as elegantly as I can towards him<p>

"It is…a very happy day, to see you again, Zelos." I stutter slightly, and did not use the opening words I had practiced before…why is this…? He still looks me square in the eye. Perhaps…a…hug…would create a reaction. "I have…missed you…" My body tenses as I feel his arms warmly wrap around the small of my back, holding my comfortingly, like an older brother. No miniscule wanderings, no massages…hmm. Good. Yes, this is…good…

"Awww….I could say the same, princess! Can I get you something to drink?"  
>Ah, this was more like what I was anticipating. Over exaggerated comparison to royal families, attempts to waver my judgement with alcohol. I was just about to respond when…<p>

"I apologize sir," Sebastian had descended from the second floor with all the noise of a dead man. "But your inspection time is forthcoming."

"Ah! Yes! Sorry, Presea…I should have designated a time better."

"No, no, that is, fine…what is this…inspection?"

"Well, as I wrote you, Regal and I have been working to try and better the slum area of town. I make monthly inspections to see if we're making any progress. I have to wear these clothes, simply for my image sake, but you shouldn't get that beautiful dress dirty, you can wait here, it shouldn't take long."

*He wasn't lying..?* I find myself staring into his eyes, head tilted, dumbfounded, one of my common emotional moments that I do not know how to control. I stammer.

"No..I, um…please, I would like to go with you, I am so happy that you and Regal are…helping so much."

"I've grown up a bit, Presea! Maybe one day I'll be as mature as you!" I am now mentally stable enough to know the intent of that line. I am supposed to laugh now. I giggle as innocently as I can, knowing that, apparently, my laugh is extremely well received.

"Hehehe…that would be…quite an accomplishment." I manage a miniscule smirk to confirm that I am verbally retaliating.

"Oohh! Ouch! When'd you get so spunky? C'mon, let's go. I would really like your input on all this!" He puts an arm around my shoulder and though I was planning on this movement in my original mental framework, I did not picture myself receiving the motion so comfortably. I was supposed to be relishing in the fact that I was teasing him, making him confident before sabotaging him to great lengths, and here I was, walking with Zelos, gathering more than one extremely jealous look and malicious whispers from Meltokio's 'elite' crop of women. I smile even more, augment my posture, chest high and proud, hair straightened. I am with Zelos, and not you. What an…invigorating feeling…

The analytical side of my mind luckily took over as we began to enter the slums, it is still countless time and gald away from a complete…makeover…but the improvements are obvious. People…which I have studied with incredible intensity, so I should know this…have more life in their eyes, more…spring to their step…and someone once told me. There are no souls whose purpose and motivation have been lost, no bodies resigning themselves to begging for change in dark alleyways infested with rotting waste and insects.

"Master Zelos!" A young man in his early thirties rushed to us, energetic as anyone I have seen recently.

"Hi, Thomas! Haven't seen you in a month! How are thing?"

*He knows people here by name…and at least one who is not a female…* My awe continues to overpower me.

"Very well, Master Zelos! We will keep doing our best to make the most of your aid!"

"Good! Remember, at the end of the day, it's all you. Duke Bryant and I were just a springboard. I expect you to become self-sufficient quite soon."

"It is already happening, Chosen one! Oh…and who…ah! Lady Presea!"

I was absorbed in this magnificent conversation, lost in how much people are succeeding. Zelos hadshown me a glimpse of his…humanity..once before, helping a young boy and his mother by providing a laundry job opportunity, with quality workmanship as a requirement. The comment Thomas had made was obviously meant for my reaction. I fail to remember a proper curtsy bow, and clumsily tilt my head to the gentleman.

"Ah..yes…um, how nice of you to..remember me. I am very inspired by the work being done here."

"Don't be, my lady! With such models of strength to follow such as yourself and Master Zelos, there is no excuse for any less ambition on our part. Please, have a tour, I know it has been quite some time since you were here!"

"Wanna check it out? It's not the most romantic place yet, but…" The contrast between romance and the slums elicits a small chuckle from me, as much as I did not previously want that to happen.

"Ah, yes, please. The location is…unique..it would make for a memorable first date."  
>Zelos' brain froze at the same time mine did; it was a rare moment of blank expression for him. I wish I could say the same for myself. What am I doing? I can't simply GIVE him the confidence to seduce me further…he was supposed to attempt things on his own, and I was supposed to pretend to be enamoured with him…so confusing…<p>

"Zelos, I am amazed at…well, all of this…people here are, inspired now…" My speech seems to have reset his composure.

"Well, they get the credit for that, Regal and I have supplied some funds, but they're using them in the right place. Look at the buildings, they're repairing them, spending money on materials, supplies. They've organized a contract with the Palace to arrange for garbage cleanup to be extended to this area. The air and the streets are cleaner."

"Yes. It is remarkable."

We walk through the town, citizens grinning, singing Zelos' deserved praises, offering gifts if for no other reason than to prove that they had excess supply of something, though I'm certain any such thoughts behind it were genuine. A small shop had been set up, and I take the opportunity to show my support for the people by purchasing some new carving tools, a hatchet, a carving knife, both not of optimal quality, but will come in handy in a pinch. Zelos also purchases a small dagger and shield, items he could not possibly need; he simply uses it as a respectable means to add additional support to the town.

"Thank you sir, and madam! Might I say, you look absolutely charming together!" Though I had anticipated this comment, my blush, my hormonal reaction, stymied my intellectual preparedness.

"Did you hear that, Presea? Charming!"

"Yes…imagine that." I grin slightly, and can't hold back my thoughts any longer.

"Zelos, you…you were sincere, in that letter…weren't you?" I test his eyes as I have been doing all day thus far. He registers more genuine emotion.

"Wha—of course I was! I've really missed you, Presea!"

"Forgive me…it just…seems hard to believe…as pessimistic as it might sound…that you have changed this much."  
>"Hey, hey, a lot can happen in two years! I mean, look at you; you're not the girl I remember."<p>

Finally, I think. He's finally going to comment on my body. Now, I can finally administer my plan.

"You're so outgoing now, and witty, and the fact that you're taking a risk with the crazy Zelos tells me you're really wanting to step into this world." I can't help but laugh.

"Hehe…so you admit you are still quite…a character."

"Wouldn't be me if I wasn't, rosebud!" I smirk at his previous nickname for me. Somehow, I missed it…I wait for more, but that's it. What do I have to do to get him to comment on my maturing face, my ample chest? He is…playing a very tough game. I won't break however; I will continue to carry out my plan. We bid farewell to the area and return to the mansion. With the journey to Meltokio and the intense social interaction in the slums, I begin to feel fatigue, but nonetheless comfortable as we enter the premises.

"Ah, miss Presea, Master Zelos. I have prepared dinner. Please follow me." We enter a room I had not previously took a step within in our previous journey. It seemed to be purely for dining, checkered white and black floor with an extremely finely crafted, long table extending approximately 20 feet occupying most of the space. One chair sat at each end of the table, extremely…clichéd…something in my mind told me this wasn't right…

"Ready to dig in, Presea?" Zelos' hair waves majestically as he turns to me. I look down to avoid the awkward feeling I'm experiencing before returning my gaze to him.

"Indeed, I am famished…however…must we be seated…so far apart?" I try my best not to insinuate any further meaning in this statement.

"Oh! Well, I just thought, I mean, you'd be more comfortable…"

"There was a time when that would have been correct. But…as we talked about, I have…changed. I am trying to…let people into my life more, as I told you in the letter, so…is it..possible, for an alternate seating arrangement to take place?"

My adolescent mind is churning a mile a minute. As I wrote the letter, I intended to lie about wanting to 'experience' so many things, and here I was, feeling a genuine need to be close to him…and Zelos' letter, a piece of parchment scarred with so many words I deemed to be lies, was starting to seem true as well. How can so many truths become so unsettling?

"Ah…oh! Right, o-of course! We'll just grab a table in the main chambers, how's that sound!" He seems pleased. I am too. What is going on?

"That would be, wonderful."

Perhaps he will splurge about with praises to me now, and he will look at my breasts, and will offer me alcohol, which I will refuse. Yes, I will refuse. Definitely, I will not accept anything he…has to offer…

The thoughts race through my mind as we sit at the table, Sebastian lifting the silver platters to reveal the many amazing meals. Meat stew, steak, tenderloin…all of my favorites! I feel my mouth gape open, salivating at both the scent and the thoughtfulness.

"Zelos…this is.."

"Is it ok? I tried to remember all of your favorite foods, I really admire your diet; I've been trying more of these out myself, trying to give myself a bit more muscle to adorn my amazing frame."

"Yes, it is a good diet, it will provide you with the energy you need, especially given your current endeavours. I would encourage it."

"Well, let me know how it tastes. Try the stew. I practiced it and taught Sebastian the recipe." I take a spoonful. It is delectable.

"Extremely…tasty…" Is all I can say. Zelos' face lights up.

"Wow! Right on! Dig in, then!" We eat, we smile, I tell myself to keep my eyes on him to track his  
>movements. That is my excuse as I admire his face. He has not aged in the least, yet his eyes show more maturity in them somehow…<p>

20 minutes later we have finished. It is later in the day and I am feeling quite tired.

"Zelos, I apologize as it is still quite early, but…"

"Say no more, you must be exhausted! Go ahead upstairs, I've got the suite up there all prepared for you."  
>That's it? No attempt at intoxication, no subtle hint of staying in…his room…?<p>

"Ah…yes, thank you."

"I had a shower installed right in that suite too, go ahead, Sebastian and I will get the dishes cleaned."

Upstairs, I am still churning thoughts in my mind as I slowly become naked. I carefully remove my dress and expensive ribbons, letting my pink hair descend. I look even more desirable than ever…why do I feel so frustrated? How could he not make…a move…on me?

As the water cascades down my body, I think about Zelos, his hair, his re-done image, his eyes…I can feel the heat erupting. No, I cannot give him the satisfaction of knowing a 14-year-old girl masturbated to him in his own shower in his home. I resist the strong urge to touch myself, that would render my plan almost a failure before it begins. There must be something I am missing; he cannot keep this up forever. I will…see him for his true identity soon enough…

I pause…will he masturbate to me tonight? Will his stimulate his cock, and think of my precious teenage nude body..? Will the sperm shoot out from his dick, coating…

I stop. I find my fingers ever so close to sliding inside my vagina, and know that I need to stop this instant. I cease the water flow and step out, the coldness and shock precisely what I need to get my mind focused elsewhere.

I shall encourage him by offering to spend another day with him, that will certainly make things difficult; he has complications attending to the same woman for more than a whole day, as history has proven. I will note his lack of enthusiasm, and will not be surprised when he assault my body tomorrow night, at which time I will have won, because, he will not have this body.

Yes, my body will…not be his…


	3. Deception?

I'd like to thank my readers for their hits and especially the reviews; I know I'm greedy but I greatly enjoy reading your feedback.

Warning: The chances of you liking this chapter are very low. Keep those expectations in mind and you won't be too disappointed.

Please Read and Review! S.S.

Chapter 3: Deception?

My consciousness returned the next morning as many of my senses alerted me of my…activities…during my sleep. My index finger was inserted well into my pussy, and my juices saturated my hand. My nipples were on fire, erect and needy…and instantaneously the dreams of last night ventured quickly back into my mind.

The common frame of thought is that humans are incapable of dreaming about…sinful actions, such as intercourse. If mind readers exist...and I pray that this is a false notion, then that theory's practical basis would have taken a rather devastating blow. In my dreams, I had given Zelos head, he had came multiple times on my face, shooting me with loads of sperm, my breasts had been sucked, my nipples so mauled to the point of pain, and my pussy had been thrust so many times that my only logical explanation for my...position...waking up must stem from me imitating the actions with my fingers…

Ahh! I am failing in my procedures. Usually, I am capable of not only planning out my actions but also carrying through with them with uncompromising efficiency. Today, this morning, I am but another…horny…teenage girl who is craving sex. I literally slap myself, and that helps me refocus as I attempt to salvage something from the remains of my incompetencies. I dress in my usual attire, straighten my pigtails, a bit sloppy, and amateurish, but I don't have time for more sophistication with fashion…such an over exaggerated part of life…yes, I tell myself these musings to at least pretend to feel like myself again…

Prior experience and common sense tell me that Zelos must still be hiding something; he has certainly indulged in keeping things…under wraps…before, as I think back to our journeys together. He is proficient at it, and I simply need to redouble my efforts to reveal his insincerity, his egocentrism, his…

The moment he gives me a hug and offers me breakfast, all of my cold calculations fall into a black hole. I can't stop my reaction to hug him back.

"Good morning…"

"Hello, rosebud!" His eyes sparkle. Those emerald green eyes, saturated with such a menagerie of emotions that it becomes intoxicating attempting to sort said emotions out… "…You ok?"

I have been lost in them for 1.4 seconds too long, in my estimation. "I am…I am just…so well rested that…um…" What a flawless start on my behalf.

"Hey, don't worry about it, sit down, eat! Nothing too heavy, but full of protein!"

His cooking continues to impress me, and I greedily eat, almost forgetting everything I had thought about when I hear Zelos state what must be a vital mistake on his part.

"You know, Presea, I actually had a…ulterior motive for asking you here. I need you, and I would like you to…" He stares at me, hesitating.

Ha! I had suspected this. Zelos would love to continue on from last days…positive interaction and give me delectable food, and now he finally will…beat around the bush…try to make me stay for a longer duration…I finally have my wits about me and feel my ice cold glare returning for the first time in a while. It effectively cuts off his sentence.

"I had…suspected this. Zelos, you have not changed in the least…" My fists clench. A heat of a different sort than last night runs through me.

"Wha—no, wait, Presea—"

"I have no intention of staying here. My purpose involves uncovering your constant philandering, your ego-centric motivation, your…" My eyes start watering…the most unnecessary physiological reaction possible. "...Your perpetuation of using women, like me, as sex objects, as fornication tools!"

"STOP! Presea, I—"

"NO! YOU listen!" Although a foot shorter than he, I gain the upper hand. Sometimes simpler words and phrases indeed are better at making a point. "You almost…ALMOST….convinced me in believing in a different person from what you had shown in the past, but you have failed. Imagine when the public hears that you tried to seduce an innocent 14 year old. And do not think that I don't know how far my own status carries. I may not be a Chosen, but I am known throughout most places in this world. Your womanizing stories may have been kept secret, but when I spread this to our closest friends…you will fall, you…BASTARD!" I jump up, brush off his extended arm, and run out of his mansion, crying.

Crying. That's the action my 'victory' has produced within me. I have finally put a chink in his pompous mind, he will not be respected anymore, for good reason, and here I sit, with cascading tears pouring down my smooth cheeks.

Why…? I know the answer, I think. I truly did want him to change…I really…really wanted him to change. It's a common mistake we youths make…individuals dedicate unreasonable chunks of their lives trying to please that one person…I did not make such a time investment, but considering the progress Zelos seemed to had been making…he seemed to possess everything I wanted…this culminates in a hurt so painful it has triggered this embarrassing response.

As soon as my tears subside, I am refocused. It is time to return home first, in order to get my bearings. I am unsure how to proceed with my plan; how to spread word in a timely and efficient manner; I have Zelos' letter for evidence, and it is dated, so I would need to act fast.

...I calm myself down as I enter the familiar woodland of my hometown. Ozette has always comforted me, even after the fire and destruction two years prior. I am both thinking and acting hastily, both of which are uncharacteristic of me, and will no doubt hinder any success I may be searching out of this recent emotional turmoil. I force my heart rate to slow as I ascend the winding path up to the main town, to surround myself with the people who I have finally begun to earn the trust of.

Apparently my discomfort is evident. Gale, the lumberjack who had offered a…meeting…before my departure approaches me with a look of worry.

"Presea…? Where've you been? You had us all worried!" I highly doubt that everyone was worried about my absence…but with Gale…I do believe it.

"I apologize. I was…in Meltokio."

"Oh? Hauling more wood to the city?"

"No…um…personal business." The truth put in its most wrapped form.

"Well, you look tired…want to eat at my place? Soup's hot!"

I am struggling to hold back the urge to accept…but I am in no mental state to afford Gale any substantial conversation; I would hate to make things…awkward…

"I apologize…I am...very tired…" I look down towards my secluded cabin, and the loneliness that I have been trademarked with suddenly has become a burden of immense proportions. Still, it is not the right time…

I regret this thought, as he can't hide the disappointment and slight frustration. I really have no excuse this time…

"Oh…ok. Some other time then." He walks off. With not nearly as much hope as he had when last I saw him. Why am I like this? I may have cut off another potential relationship right here and now.

*You should have eaten with him, fucked him, sucked his cock*. That's what my immature hormones have as a message for me. Just to feel his meat inside me, to absorb his sperm in my mouth, taste him, reaffirming myself that it would _NOT_ be Zelos who would get to have sex with me first…part of my hormones message certainly rings true. Alas, my footsteps are my only company as I trudge back to my humble dwelling.

The solitude envelops me. My former comfort of beautiful nights alone has lately been degenerated into frustrating, slow hours with no substance, nothing memorable to make me look back and think 'Yes, that was a great time I had that night…" I contemplate masturbating, but though it has been a long time since I knowingly pleasured myself, my frustration with…everything…stops me from doing the deed. Instead, I spend a restless night alone, dreaming of nothing. An empty, soulless night.

"Miss Presea! Miss Presea!" I absolutely despise sudden, loud introductions to my morning. The day has already begun worse off than I left things last night. I wearily walk to the door, still in my vest, thankfully not nearly as immature as I was the morning before, my body wet with my own juices, fingers deep inside my vagina. I open the door with not a thought of courtesy.

"What is it?"

"The-the Chosen, Miss Presea, he—"

"WHAT? I shall find my axe."

The absurdity of that must have been overwhelming, because the mayor of Ozette has grabbed my arm with surprising strength.

"No! Miss Presea, he has submitted a proposal to the town!"

Oh, isn't that convenient. I can quite imagine the dictation scrawled on his 'proposal'. The fact that Zelos signed it makes it considerably more valuable than it should be. I can imagine it. "To the people out in the sticks of Ozette, I, the Great Zelos, have been wounded in no small way due to the non-compliance of one of your residents, Ms. Presea Combatir. She failed to let me strip her naked and fuck her teenage body, and most disturbing of all, did not swallow my sperm. Due to this outrage, I am requesting that you hand over this girl so I may use her forever as my personal sex outlet, and in return I will not bring back the fires of destruction to your petty little village. Signed, the magnificent, omnipotent Chosen, Zelos Wilder." Yes, that is what he will be saying…but instead of this prediction, I merely state to the mayor,

"Is that so?"

"Yes!" His shock is replaced by…joyous enthusiasm? "The Chosen wishes to extend a business decree that would link a substantial amount of our lumbering activity to businesses in Meltokio!" My head tilts.

"…Meaning?"

"Well, we have gained quite a few people recently…we have more people to work and not enough jobs to supply them, but Meltokio has so many houses and buildings in need, like those in the slums for example…"

I am taken aback. The slums…hard work…assistance without direct donation or dependence…there is no way Zelos could have organized this in the previous six hours…this is what he wanted to talk to me about!

"I…I am very enthusiastic about this, Mr. Mayor, but…why does this concern me?"

"Well, he was insistent on making sure you, as the head of our working force, would approve of this; he said, and I quote, 'She won't want a free handout, she's too strong for that. Make sure it's O.K. with Presea.'"

He does know me…better than I would have…hoped.

"Ahem…Mr. Mayor, I think it would be best to talk to him personally…is the Chosen here?"

"Just follow me to the village, and –"

"YES!" I cut him off and leave the withering middle-aged man to sputter some nonsense as I race up the path, not caring about my lack of grace or fashion. Yes, I know what you are thinking as you are reading this, that my reaction is clichéd, and that I am unnecessarily giddy, but…Zelos _has _changed.

I find him in the midst of the activity, generously talking with all the men, women and children of the village, making time for them, looking at our wares, examining details that he surely cannot honestly find the least bit interesting. Bending down to fluff a boy's hair. Smiles are permeating the village.

I take it back. I want him to have me. Whether it's the realization that Zelos has changed, or whether it's just been too long since my last loud orgasm, I want to end up in Zelos' bed tonight.

Forcing myself to retain a composed mindset, I walk up to the Chosen. Guilt swells up as I try to make eye contact.

"Zelos…I…" He waves his hand dismissively.

"You had every right to do what you did, Presea; my reputation preceded me back there, and that reputation until now has not been one that I have been particularly proud of!"

"Still, I was…" I hate admitting this… "…Immature, to run out in such a rash fashion. Please, let's continue as if our conversation hadn't ended." His eyes turn soft, and I can feel mine latching onto his with relief, knowing that I have not severed any special bond that I am sure had been forming between us.

"Sounds good to me! As I'm sure the mayor has informed you, I'm offering the lumbering segment of your town's work force a proposal that will give you both more work and more revenue."

"I have heard…how is it that you trust us with such a big responsibility? If we don't meet your quotas…Meltokio may resent us forever."

"I am not worried in the least." He looks at me with pride. I am going to kiss him very soon, things cannot get much better. "You're a great leader, Presea. The people here work as hard as you do. With your people's work ethic, you'll not only quickly repair any further repairs to Ozette, you can make it thrive! You have the materials, and you will soon have the money to improve things even more. I have every confidence in that. So, will you sign?" He offers me a clipboard of sorts with the legal jargon of our agreement written out, complete with Zelos' elegant signature.

"You can count on us, Presea!" One of the workers reassures me.

"Yeah! We'll give it all we got!"

"Go for it!"

I smile. I had no idea I had this kind of support…until now…

"Yes. I will sign." I take the quill and submit my signature, and need to stare at it a moment to see how wonderful it looks next to Zelos'. I have fallen hard now. My own judgement is again faltering.

"Ok! That does it! Well, my job here is done! Goodbye everyone!" Zelos turns his back on me, and leaves to the well-wishes of Ozette's population. My screams of praise are not heard, because I am silent, shocked, not able to move, until I catch up with him just inside the town's boundaries.

"Zelos!" He turns, surprised.

"Hm?" What? What an abnormal reaction! 'Hm?' What does he think I'm going to say to him?

"You're leaving? I thought…"

"Um…" he looks genuinely confused. "Did I forget something important...? Something in the fine prin—ahh!"

I have locked my arms around his torso, pressing my mounds into his abdomen. Maybe he'll notice my breasts now, I think, before I open my emotional dam.

"Zelos…what about…all of your generosity…the food, the private room all for myself, the date…" I frown, looking like the little girl that I still must be, desperately locking on his eyes with my shimmering blue sapphires.

"Presea…I mean…I had to get you on favourable terms with me, I knew we left our journey together on not the best terms."

"This…convoluted chain of events…was simply to establish a business deal? What about your letter? You had said…that you wanted to help me…explore…and I was trying! And I want to! Can't you—"

"Presea…I'm sorry you took it the wrong way. I have a lot of respect for you…you know that from this contract we just signed…I knew that it would make an impact with you if I addressed your personality…don't get me wrong, I DO want you to grow…I just…"

So this was all about business…yes, he does want to help, and he's doing great work…but where am I in all this? Alone, as I always have been. That's why he never touched my ass, or looked at my breasts…he was never interested in me. But damn it…I would like so much for the alternate reality to be enforced…

"You're still young, Presea…you have a whole lot more to experience, and I'm about the worst possible person you would want to do that with…"

"Zelos…you're wrong…I…"

"Goodbye, Presea. Let's keep in touch. Trust me, this is for the best." He kisses me on my forehead with all the passion of a chair, and then the comfort and warmth is gone. His…gorgeous…red hair is the last thing I see as he disappears behind a rise, and I am left to the wind and my natural surroundings. One with nature, with no one by my side.

Tears have become dominant in the past days…I have never been emotionally unstable like this…if this is what I have to look forward to, give me the cold-hearted robotic slave that I was previously…I cannot take this. Life is not fair…I am not nearly as strong as I had previously assessed myself to be. Men are ridiculously complicated, and my emotions only further complicate this, as does my tendency to over analyze things to the point of being indecipherable. Oh, how my hormones must hate me right now…

After a couple restless hours at my cabin, I realize I am not going to sleep tonight. I step up the path towards the village. Gale is home. Attractive, alone. He likes me. I'm…horny. I could go right into his house, strip for him, lose my virginity, moan and scream…achieve at least something from all this turmoil, perhaps it would let me move on. My nipples and pussy certainly agree. My mind though, can't help but give me some signs of hesitation. How many more regrets am I going to manufacture this week? It seems that whether I do something or fail to act, it makes no difference; I am destined for isolation and confusion. Should I at least take care of the isolation part, if only for a few hours?

The silence of nature offers me no signals preferring one action over the other, and I gaze at the lumberjack's house, hot and wet, confused and hesitant, my body hurrying and my mind waiting, as I debate whether to become a…dirty girl…for the time being. I bite my tongue, absorb all of the events and emotions that have bombarded me relentlessly during the past days, and decide…


End file.
